The Daugther of Shredder: Rewrite of A new addition to the family
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Kyo Oroku, the biological daughter of Shredder. She never felt like she belonged anywhere and the only friend she ever had was her older sister Karai. But when Karai tells her to run and met her some place her life changes. Karai get mutated and she is alone, but an old friend of her sister comes to her aid. Will the turtles learn her true identity and Kyo finds her true home?
1. Prolouge

I met my older sister Karai when I was three. She was three years older than me. Well she was my half sister from what I had been told my entire life before I learned from Karai herself it was a lie. I was happy then before I met my father. I knew right from when I laid eyes on him that he was a bad person and I should run while I had the chance. When I was six I hated my life, father forced me to train with him and would beat me if I did something wrong. Mother also became abusive, blaming for father beating her and screamed that I should never have been born. She left us when I was six and the only one I could turn to was Karai.

"Please help me Onee-chan…" I whimpered grabbing the hem of her sleeve. She looked down at me and she knew I was in pain. She looked around to make sure that no one would see and hugged me. She stroked my hair holding me closed to her.

"Its okay Kyo-chan. I'll take care of you." She said in my ear. She took the place that my mother had left and became my only friend. Karai kept light in my world, keeping me from falling into despair. Still when father took her to NYC with him, it was the first time in a long time I had felt completely alone. Yes, father was no longer there to torture me, but I was still a prisoner. Father did eventually call for me to come to NYC and the torture began again, but Karai was there to care for me.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" I asked one night shortly after I had arrived. I could tell the answer was a yes since she slightly blushed at the answer. We never had any chance to make friends or talk to boys at least, so this was a rare opportunity to actually act like normal girls.

"Kind of. He's a mutant turtle and Father wants him, his brothers, and sensei dead." The room was silent for a bit while I processed the "mutant turtle" part, but I'm not surprised at father wanting the guy dead. We would talk about this guy "Leo" whenever Karai came to my room to visit. One night though I found Karai in the dojo beating up a bunch of foot ninjas. I could tell she was hurt.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Did father finally kill that Leo guy?" I asked waiting for her to say yes, but the answer turned out to be no.

"It was reverse. Why?! I told him I hated this stupid feud, but…." She bit her lip trying to keep in tears. I wrapped my arms around her, but she pushed me away. After this father's torture got worse and her stopped feeding me, leaving me to starve. Karai was there to help like always, she brought some japanese food call pizza gyoza or something. She would then rant about how much she hated Leo, but I knew she still liked him. Things were what in my world is normal until I her she was locked up.

"Father, why is Onee-chan locked up? Father answer me!" I shouted causing myself to get slapped. He locked me up in my room after that. I have no idea how long I was in there, but one night changed my life forever.

"Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan wake up!" I heard a voice say while shaking me. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Karai was staring at me through the darkness, her golden eyes seeming to glow.

"You have to get out of here now! I going to take care of Shredder and I need you to meet me at this location." She said urgently shoving a piece of paper into my hand.

"What do you mean take care of father? Karai what's going on?" I said standing up. She instantly shot me down.

"He's not our father. Not mine at least…" My eyes widened in surprise. Karai, my older sister, father's favorite, was adopted?! She then continued to shove stuff into a bag and handed it to me. We agreed to met at the location afterwards, but it never happened. I decided to follow her just in case and the upcoming events became my worst nightmare. Karai got mutated! She told me about the Kraang and their mutagen. I learned to fear it and hope nothing bad like that would happen, but it did. I was now alone and had nowhere to go. My mother was who knows where and didn't care about me, my father….I never wanted to go back there especially after he caused Karai to be mutated. Run away….the one thing I could finally do for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking down the streets of NYC for the first time in years. I closed my eyes remembering the one time mother took me here to get away from father. I had run away to the sewers to hid from her, but got lost. I remembering finding a boy down there. He kind of lead me to the exit and left me with a blue cap. Mother beat me a bunch for running away when I was returned to her by the police. I told them I had run to the sewers to hid from bullies, not my mother.

"Hey girl give me your money." A voice said stopping me. I looked up and saw three guys standing in front of me. I ignored them and kept walking, thugs don't scare me….only father does and those turtle guys come to think of it. Onee-chan told me that they would try to hurt me since I'm Shredder's daughter.

"Hey isn't she the girl Shredder told us to capture." One of the thugs said from behind me. I made the mistake to stop in my tracks, frozen in fear. I looked over my shoulder and the guy who spoke smiled. I ran, trying to get away from the thugs. _Help me_ I thought as I ran. Eventually they lead me to a dead end and I was trapped. _Should I do it?_ I asked myself. I gulped and took a big inhale.

"LEO-SAN HELP ME!" I scream hoping the turtle my sister hated would come to my aid.

**Leo's POV**

"LEO-SAN HELP ME!" A scream rang through the air stopping me in my tracks. _Karai?!_ I asked myself. It had only been a day since she was mutated and there was no sign of her yet. _Still I doubt she would scream like that calling me to help her_ I told myself. Still wouldn't hurt to look, either way they need help. I followed the sound of the scream and found the purple dragons trying to kidnap a girl about the age of thirteen.

"Oh stop struggling. May be we should tie her up so it will be easier to take her to Shredder." I heard one of them say. I stared at the girl who look terrified, frantically looking around like she was waiting for someone to come and save her.

"Well I guess I'll have to do." I muttered drawing my katana. I leapt down from the room and attacked the purple dragons. Since they were much of a fight, the battle was over quickly. I then turned to the girl to see if she was okay. She was slumped against the wall staring at me. What she said was surprising.

"Blue mask….Your name is Leo right." She said her face slightly lighting up. I nodded staring at her confused on so many levels. She slowly got to her feet and walk towards me as if I might attack her at any moment.

"My name is Kyo. Karai-chan told me about you." She said holding out her hand. My eyes widened in even more surprised. _She know Karai?! Wait….Karai talks about me._ I blushed at the thought. I shooked her hand and could tell Kyo was tense.

"How do you know Karai and why does Shredder want you?" I asked and Kyo frowned. I could tell she was thinking about the reason and it probably wasn't good.

"I was trained with Karai and Shredder is my master. Karai told me to run and meet her some place last night and I didn't really listen so I followed her….and she got…." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Kyo looked up at me, her brown eyes seeming familiar on the verge of tears.

"Come with me. Karai would have probably brought you here anyway." I said grabbing her hand leading her to the man hole. She paused causing me to stop. Kyo had spotted something and let go of my hand.

"My hat." She said grabbing a dark blue baseball cap. She grabbed my hand again after placed the cap on her head and I lead the way to the lair. I had her wait at the entry when we got there though, I would talk to Splinter first about the situation. Things didn't go as planned though.

"Sensei I need to talk to you about something." I said as I entered the dojo. Splinter had been meditating since the previous night. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Before I could tell him what happened I heard a scream from the main room. _Raph _I told myself and ran to the main room. Yep I was right, when I entered the room I spotted Raph holding Kyo in a headlock and she was struggling to escape.

"What do we have here? Foot." He growled as Kyo failed to get away. I walked over to Kyo's rescue and pushed Raph away from her, pulling Kyo behind me.

"I brought her here stupid." I said glaring. Raph's face was shocked and confused. Donnie and Mikey then walked into the room. I felt Kyo grab my arm and hid behind me. I bet she could do so very well since she is small for her age.

"Why did you bring her to the lair Leonardo?" Splinter asked sternly. I looked down at Kyo who seemed to be scared. I looked back at sensei going to tell him what happened.

"She knows Karai, Sensei. She said Karai told her to run last night probably before she confronted Shredder and they were going to meet up somewhere. So I thought I would bring her here since Karai would have brought her here in the end anyway." I said stepping forward. Splinter raised his eyebrow and walked toward me. Kyo shuddered behind me as he got closer. Splinter placed his hand on my shoulder and I let Kyo into his view.

"So what else did Karai tell you?" Splinter asked. Kyo didn't answer, her face hidden behind the cap. Splinter then gently removed the cap causing Kyo to shudder again. Kyo slowly looked up at him, her brown eyes showing her fear.

"She didn't tell me much. Just that I was to met her at this location…." Kyo handed him a piece of paper out of her pocket then continued.

"Also that she was going to take care of…." Kyo paused again like she was trying to figure out what to Shredder.

"Shredder and that he wasn't her father. That's all she told me." Kyo finished and went back to staring at the ground. Kyo's long black hair then fell in front of her face, like she wanted to be hidden from view.

"Donatello, call April and have her bring over some new clothes for our guest. What is your name child?" Splinter asked. Kyo looked up at him again, some the fear gone away.

"Kyo sir. Kyo…." She paused again the fear from before returning. She stared at the ground and started to tremble.

"Sohma….Kyo Sohma." Kyo finished still staring at the ground. Splinter nodded then left the room. Kyo then rushed over to me and clinged to my arm. She seemed utterly terrified to be here, but why? We won't hurt her.

**Kyo's POV**

Their friend April later brought over some new clothes and help me with my hair. As she brushed my hair, I thought about the last name I gave to Leo's sensei. Sohma, it was a name of a guy from a manga Karai showed me when I was ten. I closed my eyes thinking back.

"_Kyo come here I want to show you something." Karai said entering my room. I walked over to my bed and she showed me a book she had hid from behind her back._

"_Fruits basket? What is this?" I asked reading the cover. She smiled and told me the overall plot of the manga from what she read._

"_Big deal why did you show me it anyway?" I asked looking at her confused. She then flipped to a page that show a guy with a black and white bracelet._

"_His name is Kyo like your name. I think you might like him." She said smiling. I didn't really understand what she meant until later. Father had always told me I should have been a boy and that why he named me Kyo, it was both a boy and girl name. I had told Karai I would read it and I actually finished. I could see why she thought I would like him. He was like me, he became my idol. I looked up to him just like Karai. Thats why I told them my last name was Sohma. I rather be related to the cursed cat then Shredder._

"Kyo?" April asked and I opened my eyes looking up at her. She smiled and I did the same. April had done my hair in pigtails, the way my mother did them before she became abusive.

"Its late you all should get some sleep." Splinter said entering the room. We all nodded, I was about to get comfy on the couch when Leo walked over.

"You can stay in my room if you want. I'll sleep on the couch." I was going to refused, but Leo wouldn't hear it. Soon I was in Leo's bed about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Onee-chan." I whispered drifting off into sleep.

**Leo's POV**

I closed the door quietly after seeing Kyo was asleep. I walked into the dojo seeing that Sensei was meditating again.

"Sensei I need to talk to you. About Kyo." He opened his eyes at this and gestured that I sit. I obeyed and sat next to him.

"Do you think she isn't telling us something. I mean its odd that a girl at her age knows Karai and trains with her. She seemed terrified of all of you guys and kind of me as well. The thing that gets me most of all is her eyes….they remind me of….Shredder." I finished. I looked over at Splinter to see what he would say.

"That would make sense, but also remember. Timothy was a normal boy who get into the foot, it might be the same for Kyo." I nodded and got up about to leave when Sensei stopped me.

"Leonardo. From what I could tell about Kyo is that her past isn't very pleasant so please don't question her too much alright." I nodded and went to the couch. I thought about Karai and how Kyo said she had talked about me.

"Who are you really Kyo?" I whispered as I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
